Bad Things Come in Threes
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Oneshot: After Kaylee hurts her knee and her head, she decideds to accept a challenge to a one on one soccer game. Conner tries to talk her out of it, but soon finds himself carrying her to the nurses office and talking about taking her to the hospital.


**A/N:** A nice little oneshot that follows both Am I Still Important and Alone in the Night. A little focus on Kaylee and Conner's friendship.

Btw for huge fans of DT, I kinda changed Derrick's character for this story. He's the NEW captain of Reefside's soccer team, and because Faith didn't write _Bully for Ethan, _Derrick didn't lose his bullying ways. I don't want any reviews telling me that he's no longer mean, or that he's not the captain. I will repeat this. He is the NEW captain, so it's just happened story wise, and the events that turned him from bully to nice guy did not happen.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. I only own Kaylee Hanson.

* * *

"And McKnight scores another goal against former soccer star, Kaylee Hanson!" Conner commented, dancing around the field after scoring another goal against the smaller girl. "It looks like our female soccer star is no match for the king!"

"My knee's busted!" Kaylee reminded him. "It took the freaking swat team to help me up the stairs for second period!"

"Don't you have an elevator pass?" Conner frowned. "I mean, you have a bandage around your knee and a crutch."

"For some reason, Randall doesn't think that's enough for the elevator pass," Kaylee groaned, sitting in the grass. She began pulling it out and throwing it up in the wind. Conner received a mouthful and spit it out before sitting across from his green Ranger.

"Well, if it helps, you can piggy back with me to fourth," he smiled. "You'll just have to stuff my books in your bag."

"Naw, its fine. I think I found the trick," Kaylee giggled. "And it gives me an excuse to be late to class."

"Whatever you say," Conner laughed. He grabbed the ball as he stood up and began kicking it. "But I'm totally going to win this game!"

"NO!" Kaylee yelled, reaching forward to stop him, but he was too far. "At least go slow-mo until I get up!"

"Ookkaayy," Conner teased, slowing down his shot on goal as Kaylee struggled to pick herself off the ground. After a moment, he grew impatient and offered his hand. He pulled her up and steadied her, before taking off with the ball!

"Not fair!" Kaylee whined, standing in the middle of the field, with her arms crossed. Conner turned back to look at her and smirked before kicking the ball into her net.

"Goal!" he teased, running after the ball and picking it up. While he was out of earshot, the boys' soccer team walked up to Kaylee, with the captain shoving her. There had always been a rivalry between the girls' and boys' team, especially seeing as they shared the same coach. The two teams loved picking on each other, but sometimes, things went a little too far.

"Hey, McKnight!" the captain called as Conner ran over to them. "Why the hell are you hanging out with the new kid?"

"Leave her alone, Derrick," Conner growled.

"Hey, I wasn't going to hurt her, I just wanted to see if maybe we could do a little one on one," Derrick smirked. "You know, see which team is better."

"You're on," Kaylee challenged, putting her bag down on the sideline.

"Uh, Kaylee, I know I'm supposed to be the airhead and all, but I don't think it's such a good idea... you know, with your head and your knee..."

"Hey, bad things come in threes right," Kaylee smirked, patting her friend on the back. "I might as well get this over with."

"I'll break your crutch if you want to get it over with... but he's the new captain for a reason."

"He hasn't scored a goal all season," Kaylee frowned.

"He's tough," Conner whispered. "He'll do a little more than Mesogog, if you know what I mean."

"I've dealt with Lothor, I think I'm good," Kaylee smirked, limping to the middle of the field to face off against Derrick.

"You ready to lose," Derrick said, standing over her, trying to intimidate her.

"Just don't go crying to mommy when you get your ass handed to you by a girl, who can barely run," Kaylee snapped back.

"This is not going to go well," Conner groaned, turning away from the game.

Kaylee lost the ball when it was dropped onto the field by the "referee" (AKA, the boys' team goalie) but quickly made up for it when she sprinted after Derrick. Her knee was telling to go slow, but Kaylee ignored it and kept fighting.

"Yo, the chick's pretty good," Conner heard one of his teammates comment, and he turned back to the field to see Kaylee take on Derrick.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he sighed. He played with her hands nervously as Derrick prepared to kick the ball to the net. He watched as Kaylee put herself in front of him to block, and accidentally used her left leg to stop the ball.

Derrick was a powerful kicker, and anyone who got in the way off his shot usually wound up in the hospital for brain damage, but he could never get the ball in the net. This was the case when he took his shot on goal and missed. The ball flew over the net.

But when his foot continued with the follow-through, it collided with Kaylee's left foot, forcing him to accidentally kick her knee dead on. Kaylee heard a crack and dropped to the ground as Derrick had a temper tantrum about missing his shot.

"Damn it!" he yelled, stomping his feet on the ground. "So freaking close! If she wasn't in my way I would have had it!"

Conner ran onto the field and dropped down beside Kaylee, who was nursing her knee.

"I showed him," Kaylee said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but at what price?" Conner asked her.

"Now I won't fail my test in fourth," Kaylee smirked. "Bad things come in threes, mine have run out."

"You're not making it to fourth," Conner told her. "I'm getting you to the nurse."

"Come on!" Kaylee groaned as Conner helped her up and carried her off the field. "I'll be fine! It's not the first time I broke something! Remember, I have wrist issues!"

"Tell it to someone who doesn't care," Conner told her. He opened the front doors and walked inside the school, passing by Ethan and Kira who were sitting on a beach talking.

"What happened?" Ethan asked, noticing his red ranger was carrying the green, who was pouting like a child.

"The idiot over here probably just broke her knee," Conner explained, turning down the hall where the nurse's office was. "Now, she's gotta go to the hospital, again."

"NO!" Kaylee frowned, trying to get out of Conner's grasp, but he wasn't about to let her drop. "I'll be fine, I swear!"

"Conner, let her go," Kira told the soccer star. Conner did as he was told, and put Kaylee on the ground, so she was standing on her knee. The green Ranger screamed in pain before collapsing. She would have hit the ground if Conner and Ethan hadn't of caught her.

"Hospital. Now," Conner told her.

-----Soccer-Bloopers-----

The next day, Kaylee was back at school, sitting on the soccer field with Kira, Conner and Ethan. Tori had offered to let her stay home to give her knee a rest, but Kaylee insisted on coming in to school, even after receiving treatment on her knee. Principal Randall finally gave her the elevator pass, but was still reluctant, saying she was pathetic for giving into her injuries so quickly.

When Kaylee was at the hospital, the doctors fixed up her knee pretty quickly, after giving her some painkillers (which still hadn't worn off) and told her she really needed to rest her knee. Kaylee told the doctors what they wanted to hear and was taken home. Against everyone's better judgement, she was living her regular life and had even told them that if she was needed in the spandex, she wasn't going to let something as simple as a knee fracture stop her from helping her friends.

"I think you're even more of an idiot than Conner over here," Kira scolded the blonde, pulling out an icepack to give to Kaylee. "Why in God's name would you challenge Derrick to a soccer game with a busted knee?"

"He was being a bully," Kaylee muttered. "I had to, it's Hanson blood. Ask Tori, she'll agree."

"You're just lucky Conner took you to the nurse," Ethan told her. "Why wouldn't you want to go?"

"The nurse scares me," Kaylee explained. "She's all old and... icky."

"Whatever," Conner said, taking a bite from his sandwich. "You so owe me for this."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kaylee waved him off playfully.

"Kayl, I'm serious, after you left in the ambulance, Derrick approached me. He started whining about how you cheated and threatened to kick your ass in soccer next time he saw you. So I shut him up."

"How?" Kaylee frowned.

"Punched him in the mouth," Conner said casually, shrugging the whole thing off. "I got detention after school, but he deserved it. No one messes with my team."

"You'd have to be specific there, Con," Ethan teased. "You have two teams. The spandex wearing one, and the jersey wearing one."

"Spandex is my first priority," Conner smirked. Kaylee smirked, throwing herself into Conner's arms, giving him the biggest bear hug she could muster. Because of her knee, she was seated kinda awkwardly, making it hard to reach Conner, but she forced herself too.

"Thanks for knocking some sense into that guy," she said.

"Anytime," Conner smiled, hugging her back. "Just promise me you'll rest that knee, and you won't do anything stupid until it's healed up a bit."

"I promise," Kaylee nodded. Suddenly, she felt three hands slap her on the back of the head. She winced and turned around, noticing that Kira and Ethan were averting their eyes and whistling innocently. She turned back to Conner and saw he was doing the same thing. "HEY!"

"Bad things come in threes," Conner smirked. He pointed to Kira, then Ethan, then himself. "One, two and three."

Kaylee groaned. She was going to hate her days in the cast.


End file.
